La guerra de los dos mundos
by Alan.Zotz-Escorpion
Summary: La guerra esta aquí una guerra milenaria, tan vieja como el ser humano mismo una guerra de dos planetas diferentes y que se delibera aquí en la tierra ellas son de Venus y ellos de Marte, ahora nuestra pareja favorita ejemplificara junto algunos de sus amigos lo que pasa en estos casos de caos y descontrol.


La guerra de dos mundos

Capítulo 1: Porque la guerra

Ash estaba muy nervioso su cabeza no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso, estaba en una situación de vida o muerte.

- ¿Y bien?

Ash miraba a Misty mientras que su frente seguía sudando - Te ves... muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¡Estás loco!

- Bueno pues es que si te ves linda

- No, no es cierto, de ser así no lo hubieras pensado tanto, ya regreso

Ash suspiro y miro a pikachu - Enserió amigo te envidio

- ¿Pika?

- Si tu no tienes que lidiar con esto - Pikachu sonrió y se rasco la nuca

Misty regreso con un vestido de color rosa bastante notorio - ¿Te gusta?

Ash negó con la cabeza - No lo se, como que no te queda

- ¡Ah estoy fea!

- ¡No sólo que...!

Misty volvió a salir hacia su habitación.

**Moraleja:** _Al hombre le da igual si combina, mientras se pueda mover no hay problema._

_A la mujer le preocupa la estación del año, si es miércoles si es de día, tarde, noche, si esta nublado o si hay eclipse_

_Al hombre cundo la mujer le preguntan algo, es un estúpido si contesta honestamente o dando su opinión._

_La mujer puede hacer un drama y al mismo tiempo pensar en su segundo, tercero, cuarto y hasta el quinto cambio de ropa que se va a probar con todo y accesorios._

Ash miraba la cartelera muy emocionado - Genial la venganza de aggron Kruger, oh mira, mira vigoroth y los pokemon X o también esta aron-man

Misty estaba cruzada de brazos - Ahí no, mejor vamos a ver esa

Ash miro la cartelera y leyó – Solo pokeamigos, no esas son aburridísimas

Misty lo abrazo y le sonrió – Ándale yo quiero ver esa si – Lo miro con esos ojos que a el le encantaban

Ash suspiro – Esta bien, vamos a ver esa – Se acercaron a la taquilla y compraron los boletos

Ambos entraron al cine muy contentos y tomados de la mano llegaron a la fuente de sodas Ash miro a Misty - ¿Quieres algo?

- Mmm no se – Se quedó pensando y mirando las opciones – Bueno ya se unas palomitas, un helado, muéganos, caramelos y unos nachos porfis

Ash asintió y se acercó a la caja para pedir lo que Misty le pidió – Me da…

Tras pedir y comprar todo lo que Misty deseaba entraron a la sala que les correspondía acomodándose en sus lugares, los traillers comenzaron con una serie de películas de diferentes géneros, después inicio la película, todo era normal la historia clásica de una comedia romántica, Misty estaba encantada con la película, pero Ash estaba totalmente aburrido y comenzaba a quedarse dormido, hasta que vio cómo su novia estaba fascinada.

Ash sonrió y se le quedo viendo apreciándola de pies a cabeza, estiro su brazo colocándolo sobre el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de mirarla – Estas hermosa – Dijo en voz baja

Ella le sonrió - Gracias y tu muy halagador

Ash se le acerco besándole el cachete, continuando al cuello y así hasta que obtuvo toda su atención, besándola como los actores de la película…

**Mito: **_El hombre es el que tiene el control de la relación y quien decide_

**Hecho: **_Una vez dentro del cine al hombre lo último que le interesa es ver la película y solo se concentra en su novia_

**Moraleja: **_El hombre propone, la mujer dispone llega el diablo y todo descompone_

Misty miraba a Ash con cierto enfado - ¡Acuérdate! Hoy es el dia en el que tu y yo…

- ¡Nos conocimos!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Fuimos de vacaciones?

- ¡QUE NO!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Fue el día que salimos por primera vez!

Ash se quedó intrigado – ¿Enserio?

- ¡Sí! Acuérdate ese día tu llevabas una camisa verde, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos, mientras que yo llevaba un vestido blanco y zapatillas fuimos al restaurant de ciudad petalburgo

Ash se quedó pensando - ¿Y por eso vinimos a petalburgo?

Misty se desesperó y salió de la habitación del hotel - ¡Agh!

- Espera ¡aun no me has dicho por que estas enojada! – Solo escucho el azote de la puerta – Rayos, pero ¿Por qué será? – Ash trono los dedos – Claaaaaaro, no ni idea ¡Misty espérame! Ya dime porque te enojaste ¿fue algo que dije? – Salió corriendo detrás de ella

**Moraleja:**_ La mujer recuerda tooooodo, __**TODO, **__mientras que el hombre recuerda lo mínimo o solo lo necesario y en otras ocasiones ni eso _

**Estas y muchas diferencias más son las que diferencian al género masculino del femenino, por lo que surgen guerras entre dos mundos diferentes este será el tema de este fic ya vendrán muchas más experiencias de esta pareja y claro que si alguien quiere hacer alguna aportación a este fic será bien recibido gracias y hasta luego.**


End file.
